Recently, the use of a mobile terminal which provides voice call, video call, data communication, photographs or moving image capturing, music or video file reproducing, game playing, broadcast receiving, and navigation functions in vehicles is increasing. Particularly, the navigation function of the mobile terminal is easily updated to provide best route information to which real time traffic information is reflected.
However, the mobile terminal provides the route information through a small size screen so that readability by the user is low and the provided real time route information is received from a navigation server, so that the users need to pay for data communication costs. Further, the mobile terminal may perform multitasking, have some applications which operate in the background without being noticed by the user, and always perform base functions such as internet connection or data communication (for example, Bluetooth, global positioning system GPS, or Wi-Fi) so that a battery may be quickly consumed. Therefore, it is difficult to provide the route information continuously for a long time. For this reason, the battery of the mobile terminal is charged using a charger of a vehicle or a wireless charger, but a charging speed is slow and the mobile terminal may be overheated in some cases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.